Diskussion:Baran Do
Ich besitze zwar das Buch nicht, aberauf der WP steht, dass in Outcast (also Der Ausgestoßene) ebenfalls es so steht: Master of the Order (Baran Do) ist das Oberhaupt. Darth Hate 11:45, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Ja, die WP sagt vieles... Laut Der Ausgestoßene haben sich mehrere Baran Do szsg. abgekoppelt und leben unter der Erde, damit sie nicht vom Bösen heimgesucht werden usw. Die Ältesten von denen sind halt die Anführer, die haben einen Vorsitzenden, das ist der Meister, wie die WP/du es sag(s)t. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 11:47, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Siehe hier – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 11:48, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Erstens: Ich meine gar nichts. Ich beziehe mich nur auf die Quellen, die ich habe (JATM, TCSE, Jedi Path, Jedi vs. Sith) Und zweitens. Der Link den du mir gegeben hast, ist nicht aussagekräftig. Da stehen immer nur Baran Do Weisen, nicht jedoch, dass sie sich unterscheiden.Darth Hate 11:51, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Aha. Evtl. habe ich es aus dem Konext gerissen, aber hier:auf Seite 205 steht:'' folglich niemals zur Anführerin der Baran Do Weisen vorgelassen''. Es wäre eine Tautologie und damit unlogisch, zu der Meisterin derMeister vorgelassen zu werdend, da es in diesem Orden ja angeblich nur die einfachen Baran Do und die Baran Do Weisen gibt.Darth Hate 11:54, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Mit dem Link wollte ich zeigen, dass die Baran-Do-Weisen das vorstehende Gremium (inoffiziell) sind, weil die halt offiziell tot sind und deren Marionette noch lebt (oben, natürlich). Das wird in dem Buch auch deutlich. Und ja, es gibt Baran Do und BD-Weisen. Und einer der BD-Weisen ist deren Vorsitzender und eine Art Kanzler, kann aber nicht gegen seinen Rat entscheiden usw... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 12:05, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::::Dan ergibt das, was auf Seite 205 steht, keinen Sinn. Und alle anderen Quellen müssen demnach ja falsch sein. Weil sie zwischen Bran Do und Baran Do Sages nicht trennen. Aber gerade das JATM liefert fundierte Infosüber die Baran Do Sages, die stellenweise mit Baran Do abegekürzt werden.Darth Hate 12:13, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::::Baran-Do-Weisen = Oberstes Gremium, Anführerin offiziell an Oberfläche, wirklicher, aber inoffizieller Anführer unter der Oberfläche → leitet Wünsche der Weisen an offizielle Anführerin weiter. Wie das in deinen Quellenbüchern gemacht wird, weiß ich nicht, jedenfalls ist DA eine aktuellere Quelle. Man könnte schreiben, dass der Orden von den Weisen (leitet sich vom Wort weise ab, also die Ältesten und Erfahrensten), und denen noch einmal Der Verborgene vorsteht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 12:21, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::::::Die aktuellste Quelle ist The Jedi Path, da steht zwar nicht so viel drinn, aber es scheint dort auch keine Unterschiede zu geben.Darth Hate 12:25, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::::::Ich weiss zwar nicht, wo du in Jedi vs. Sith etwas über die Baran Do findest, aber im EGF steht drin: "...the native Kel Dor species identified the power of the Force and developed their own Force tradition. Known as the Baran Do Sages, this group of Force-sensitive Kel Dor ...". Achja, Hate, bitte benutzt doch die gängigen Abkürzungen. Ich denke mit TCSE meinst du die CSWE? Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:32, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Achja, Pandora: Ich kannte leider die „gängige“ Abkürzung nicht, und ja, ich meine die Quelle. ::Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Der Abschnitt würde doch wohl eher meinen Standpunkt bekräftigen , oder?Darth Hate 12:36, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::PS: Und ich weiß nicht, welche Ausgabe Du von Jedi vs. Sith hast, aber auf Seite 186f. steht etwas über Baran Do Sages ;-)Darth Hate 12:37, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Das würde er ja. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass es Quellenbücher vs. Roman kommt. Vielleicht kann man ja beide Varianten in den HdK schreiben und die beiden Anführer aus DA, also Koro Ziil und die andere Frau, wie auch immer sie heißt, in die Box tun. Nach BK: In Jedi vs. Sith steht das drin? Dann muss der Artikel hier sofort um die Beteiligung der Baran Do an den Ruusan-Schlachten ergänzt werden! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 12:39, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) :@Pandora: Wie war das nochmal mit den „gängigen“ Abkürzungen ;-) Ich habe vergessen, dass es einen Comic mit dem gleichen Namen gibt. Ja, ich meinte das Essential Guide to the Force.Darth Hate 12:46, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Ok, war fies, ich wusste ja egtl, was du meinst... Böse, Böse, sein lassen... Ist ja aber auch kein Problem (-; Ich glaub die Stelle, die ich zitiert habe, ist genau das, was du meinst... Und ja, da steht drin, dass der Orden "Baran Do Sages" heisst, auch wenn danach nur noch Baran Do geschrieben wird, also eher eine Abkürzung davon, weil zu faul immer alles zu schreiben... Andererseits steht im Text nochmal explizit was über die Weisen (also im Artikel), da ich aber die dort angegeben Quellen nicht hab, kann ich das nicht nachschauen. Das müsste aber dann auch nochmal verifiziert oder entfernt werden. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:54, 8. Jan. 2011 (CET)